


Bad Kitty

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Stiles, Erica is, Lydia is not amused, M/M, Poor Scott, Stiles won't wear pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a tail.... and no pants</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or I have a fetish for turning Stiles into things and teasing Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this

“Stiles why the hell are you not wearing pants.”

Lydia looked very unimpressed as she stared at the recently turned cat boy before her. An unexpected run in with a witch, and Stiles loud mouth had resulted in the boy being turned part cat. He still looked mostly human, but now had bright brown cat ears, matching tail, claws, fangs, and strange cat like tendency. He also didn’t seem to be wearing pants, the t-shirt he’d changed into kept everything covered, but… 

Scott shook his head trying to look away from his cursed friend. Stiles pantlessness was not good for his health.

The cat boy huffed and waved Lydia off. 

“My pants kept rubbing against me tail wrong, so I took them off. I don’t see what the big deal is Lyds. You’re not wearing pants either.”

“That’s because I’m wearing a skirt Stiles. There’s a major difference. You’re not even wearing underwear!”

“They hurt too. It’s not like you can see anything.”

From her spot on the Stilinski couch Erica reached out laughing lightly as she poked at Lydia’s arm.

“I bet you’ve gone without panties before Miss Thang.”

Lydia flushed but ignored her moving away as she pulled out her phone. Stiles sputtered staring at her wide-eyed as his tail twitched widely behind him flashing a bit of pale cheeks. Scott tried not to stare. 

He failed, but he tried.

“I’m going to try and get Deaton back on the phone. By the time I return I expect you to be wearing pants. You,” she pointed to Scott snapping him out of his funk. “Go make him wear pants.” With that she turned on her heels and marched out of the room.

Erica stood, stretching and following after her. She stopped long enough to give Scott a suggestive wink.

“Good luck Scotty boy.” 

Scott stared after both girls stunned before slowly turning to look at his pussyfied pantless friend. Stiles looked at him unhappily, as though daring Scott to move.

“Don’t you even think about it Alpha Boy.”

With that Stiles turned as well, tail swaying as he moved giving Scott a nice view as he walked away grumbling to himself. 

Scott sat back on the couch confused (and slightly aroused) trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. His thoughts kept trailing though to nice cluster of moles that had dotted Stiles’s right butt cheek. 

Kittified Stiles was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.


End file.
